


Week Off

by kaminarimegami



Category: Evanism, NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Demon King!Lin Yanjun, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon Part 2 I guess, Implied Smut, Mortal!Reader, Yanjun and reader are married already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminarimegami/pseuds/kaminarimegami
Summary: Fluffy sequel of Cold Blood





	Week Off

February 14.

Back then you didn’t pay much attention to this particular day, mostly because you were too busy preparing bouquets left and right. To you, Valentine’s Day is when the flower shop employees are on their toes because of the orders that come in big batches. It was almost like any other holiday, but Valentine’s just happen to be a tad above them all.

So it was sort of a relief for you that you don’t have to work in that flower shop anymore. You were able to provide for your family thanks to your husband, but sometimes you do miss the hectic schedule as well as silently judging the customers who’d haggle for last minute orders and get angry if their requested flowers are no longer available.

That was honestly the best part of your work.

Since your husband is a creature as old as time and space, you know that he isn’t the…typical partner. Most men give flowers, chocolates, and jewelry to their significant others to commemorate the day of love. Some even go as far as booking overseas trips or propose in the most romantic way they can think of.

But Yanjun is the demon king. He is anything but ordinary.

He once gave you a live, beating heart. It was shocking, and a little repulsive if you were being completely honest, but the gesture touched you nonetheless. It meant he really was doing his best to be a loving husband to you. As a way to treasure his gift, you placed the heart in a clear jar on one of your bedside tables. Up to this day, it’s still fresh and beating thanks to Yanjun enchanting it with some sort of spell.

One time, he tried to kiss you just after he devoured a man alive. Blood, guts, and tissue were smeared all over his mouth, with some entrails hanging from his lips. You remembered how your insides turned from the smell of fresh kill and (politely) offered to clean your husband first before kissing him.

You wondered how the two of you will spend Valentine’s Day together. It’s been a whole year since the two of you married. You didn’t even get to celebrate Christmas last year (he sees no reason to do so), but you managed to get him to watch some fireworks with you during New Year’s Eve.

So it was kind of a surprise for you that Yanjun decided to set aside his duties for you the next day. When you woke up, you weren’t in your shared bedroom. You also had pajamas on, when you remember sleeping naked because your husband ravaged you before you fell asleep.

Carefully, you sat up and looked around. It looked like you were in a hotel room, and a fancy one at that. Maybe Yanjun teleported you somewhere while you were sleeping?

Shrugging, you walked around the room, trying to find a bathroom. When you got there, you immediately washed your face and brushed your teeth. In the middle of using a mouthwash, you felt strong arms wrap around your waist, and the smell of expensive cologne filled your senses.

“Good morning,” he whispered in your ear.

You spat out the mouthwash, “Good morning.”

“I made breakfast. Your favorite”

You smiled, grateful for his thoughtfulness. Funny how he’s merciless to basically everything else but when it comes to you, he’s extremely gentle.

Well, compared to him, you’re not exactly that durable. Not yet, at least.

“Thank you,” you said, then gasped when he suddenly lifted you in his arms bridal-style. The gesture made you blush, but you held onto him as he carried you out of the bedroom. You watched as he walked through a hallway, taking in the minimalistic decorations that looked vaguely familiar.

And then you remembered it, “Are we in your penthouse?”

“Yes. We’ll stay here for a week, if that’s okay with you.”

Your blush grew, “I’m fine with it.” Seriously, he’s always busy in keeping Hell in line. To think he took the time and effort to set a full week for you shows just how much he also wants to keep your marriage intact.

Breakfast was quiet, but comfortable. Yanjun didn’t eat much, mostly because he isn’t really into human food except for coffee and maybe a few sweets every now and then. Sometimes he’ll eat a full meal if he’s up to it but that was a rare occasion. It’s why you became used to eating in the grand dining hall by yourself while sitting on Yanjun’s lap and catching up on what happened to your day.

After eating, you walked over to the balcony, admiring the view. It was drizzling and it helped set the mood, especially when Yanjun approached you with a mug of your favorite hot drink. He held you in his arms and gazed out as well, thinking about who knows what.  
***

That night, you had a quick shower and then walked back to the bedroom wearing your favorite pajamas. It was pretty chilly so you decided not to put on those sexy night gowns that your husband likes. It was late already, maybe around 12 midnight, and because you two had a pretty deep discussion about your future that lasted around dinner, the mood became a little on the fuzzy and loving side.

“Yanjun?” you called as you entered the bedroom, “Do you have any plans for—“

Your husband was sprawled on the large bed, naked and lying on his stomach. Unable to help yourself, your eyes wandered all over his magnificent features, taking in the glorious physique. Underneath the soft light, Yanjun looked like a sculpture made from the finest marble.

Sometimes you wonder why you are even married to him. He just looks so perfect, it hurts to look at him whenever he’s just doused in all of his pheromones and testosterone and—

Your train of thought stopped when Yanjun faced you, propping himself up with his elbow, “Plans for what, love?” he asked.

“Uh, plans for tomorrow?” you averted your eyes. This is not the first time that your husband planned to sleep naked but you were still overwhelmed by the sheer, out-of-this-world, beauty he exudes.

“We can discuss that during breakfast tomorrow,” he said, a warm smile on his face as he patted the space beside him, “Come here and let me spoon you, my love.”

Blushing, you hung up your towel then meekly made your way towards the bed. You laid down then turned away from Yanjun so that he can spoon you as requested. Your back touched his chest and you felt one of his hands rest on your thigh.

“You look beautiful tonight,” he whispered. As he spoke, his hand went up then slid in your shirt.

“Even if I am in my pajamas?” you asked sheepishly. Compared to him, you really don’t see yourself in the attractive side of things.

“You can dress in in tinfoil and you’ll still be the most beautiful.”

“That sounds kind of uncomfortable.”

He smirked, “I’ll take it off of you then.”

It’s confirmed. The demon king wants his wife right now.

“Love, but it’s cold,” you protested, although half-heartedly. His hand tugged at the hem of your shirt, lips gently pressing onto your neck and jaw. You finally caved in and let him remove your upper clothing.

He threw the shirt onto the floor, seemingly satisfied that you’re now topless. Yanjun’s gaze traveled all over your body, making you blush again.

“It’s okay, my love,” he positioned himself on top of you, “You won’t get cold.”

“I’ll warm you up tonight, and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read Cold Blood here: https://bit.ly/2ZLsyBu


End file.
